U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,343 to Robert P. Romano et al disclosed an electrical tilt switch having at least one conductive weight ball held within a housing with the weight ball free moving from one end of the housing to the other end as the angle of inclination of the housing is changed. As the weight abuts against the terminals, electricity is conducted through the weight from one terminal to the other to complete an electrical circuit.
Such a conventional tilt switch is illustrated as shown in FIG. 11, wherein if the elongate housing 14 is tilted about the Z-axis, the weight balls 30 (as positioned at the location as shown in dotted line) will free move to contact the conductive housing 14, connected to one terminal 34, with the other terminal 24 secured at the insulative end cap member 18, the circuit will then be closed between the two terminals 34, 24.
However, when the balls 30 are originally held at the left side of a horizontal housing adjacent to the terminal 34 (as shown in solid line of FIG. 11) and the housing 14 is tilted about the X-axis, the balls 30 on the left side will not move towards the right side to conduct the terminal 24, thereby causing limitation for responding the inclination orientations and possibly influencing the operational reliability of the tilt switch.